Breathless
by august.sapphire
Summary: An AU where Mikasa wasn't saved by Eren. Still, she was sent to Training Corps with an unknown motive. And Eren couldn't help trying to find out more about her. Rated T for language. Cover Credit Pixiv ID 39067686. [EreMika]
1. Chapter 1

_OK so basically I have wrote like 15 chapters (story til chapter 50 of the manga) of this but I don't have time to upload._

_So here is it. **This is an AU where Mikasa wasn't saved by Eren but somehow still joined the Training Corps and her motive was unknown.**_

_I do many time skip because some parts are exactly like the manga, and I don't want to drag the fanfic too long._

_Enjoy reading. Please Review._

_And it gets better, I promise. I'm always bad at writing the beginning._

* * *

She caught his attention.

He felt like he had seen her face before, or maybe similar to someone he knew.

But this was not the time to worry about that.

He turned his vision straight forward, as the bald man walked through.

"What's your name?" – The bald man asked.

"Eren Jaeger, sir." – He answered.

Then the bald man passed to another person. Eren was surprised, since Shadis had yelled at many people around him, yet, didn't say anything to Eren at all.

Eren noticed Shadis also let a few people passed without asking anything.

The look in their eyes was intense, just like Eren.

Maybe that was why Shadis didn't need to scare them.

Then Shadis stopped at her.

Eren couldn't help but giving it a peek.

"And your name?" – Shadis asked.

"Mikasa, sir." – The dark-haired girl answered.

"Mikasa what?"

"Just Mikasa."

Shadis stared at her for a second, but then moved on.

"Mikasa huh?" – Eren tried to figure out where had he heard this name before.

* * *

The new recruits were allowed to have sometime to wander around and get to know the area.

Eren walked along with Armin, and then later on joined the group with other boys.

"Hey, it's that _Oriental_ girl." – One boy in the group, with kinda bald head, Connie said, pointed at a girl sitting lonely under a tree.

"It's rare to see someone from the Oriental race." – Another boy in the group, Bertholdt said.

"Not to mention such a beauty." – The horse-faced guy, Jean admired the girl.

Eren looked at her, still couldn't figure out where he saw this face before.

The dark silky hair, inky eyes, beautiful parted lips.

But she didn't give any last name, which left him no clues.

"Her name's _Mikasa_, isn't it?" – Armin, Eren's best friend, joined the conversation.

"Yeah, she didn't give any last name though." – Connie said.

* * *

It was dinner.

Eren joined the other boys' table and talked about different stuff.

He told about what happened in Shiganshina to his new friends.

She sat alone in a far away table, but he could tell she also had a little bit interest in his story.

But soon after that, Eren got in a fight with Jean.

And Eren swore that he saw her grinning at them, probably amused at how childish they were.

She noticed his eyes, so she quickly looked down and continued eating.

Her long dark hair covered her face.

"Where are you looking?" – Jean grabbed Eren's collar.

Then Mikasa stood up, attempted to leave the room.

Eren shoved Jean away and ran after Mikasa.

"Hey!" – Jean yelled at Eren, but Eren didn't care at all.

* * *

Eren grabbed Mikasa's arm to her surprise.

She turned back, widened her eyes.

What are you…" – She stared at Eren in confused.

When she turned around, her long hair covered half of her face as the wind blew.

"You're…." – Eren still tried to figure it out.

"What?" – She started to get impatient.

Suddenly, a flashback appeared in Eren's mind.

A lying woman on the ground, with blood on her face, dark messy long hair, her inky eyes were still wide open, there was a scissor in her hand.

Then he remembered his dad asked the police to find a girl, named…

"Mikasa Ackerman." – Eren said it aloud.

Mikasa was full of shock.

"How did you…." – She asked.

"So you're that girl… Mr. Ackerman's lost daughter."

She took a minute to think.

"And I supposed you're that doctor's son, Dr. Jaeger? – She said.

"Yeah…."

"How could you recognize me? We've never met before."

"You look… a lot like your mother."

"I see."

She still kept her emotionless face, then both stood there in silence.

"I hope you don't spill this out to anyone." – She continued.

"Why?"

"I'm no longer Mikasa Ackerman."

"What do you mean?"

"It's none of your business."

He paused for a bit.

"That day… you were kidnapped… What happened after that?" - He asked.

"What do you think? You think they kidnap me to give me a happy life?" – She said with sarcastic voice.

"At least you're still alive. That's good, right?"

"Yeah, good…." – She mumbled. "I supposed we have nothing more to talk about. I'm leaving."

Mikasa turned her back at Eren, continued walking.

"WAIT!" – Eren grabbed her arm once again.

"What now?"

"Uhm…."

He wanted to ask so much. Like how her life had been, what did the kidnappers do to her, did she get tortured, why was she here now, why she denied her last name.

So much questions on his mind, but he knew, if he asked her now, she wouldn't answer anyway.

"Nothing. Just suggesting you to cut your hair. Long hair may get in the way while using 3DMG." – He said instead.

"Thanks." – She pulled her arm out, and left.

* * *

The new recruits started training not so long after that.

Shadis divided them into pairs, to practice fighting.

Eren expected to be paired with Armin, but soon found out Armin was partnered with Connie.

"Who am I partnered to…" – Eren wondered.

"Jaeger, you're with Mikasa." – The bald man yelled at him.

Eren's eyes widened, then somehow, Mikasa stood next to him right after Shadis' order.

He didn't know where was Mikasa, and how did she got here so fast.

"Guess we're – "

"Stop the chitchat, let's just get this going."

Before Eren could started greeting, she walked to an empty space, with the signal to ask Eren to follow her.

"Come." – She got into her position, and asked Eren to make a move first.

"Ok."

Eren decided to start with a punch, only to get caught by Mikasa right away.

When he was still surprised, Mikasa landed a fist in Eren's stomach with her other arm.

Then she finished it with a kick to Eren's leg, as Eren felt down.

"You're weak." – She said.

"It's still the first day." – He said, as trying to stand up.

"There's no time to play around." – She stared at him.

"Where did you learn all of this anyway? And with that much physical strength."

"I was trained before."

"I see… must been after – "

He almost spilled out, that it must been after her kidnapping, but then stopped.

He knew she wouldn't want him to remind her about this.

"Yeah." – She understood what he meant, and answered.

Then he lifted his head up, only to see her offering him a hand so he could stand up.

Maybe she wasn't such a cold-hearted person.

He grabbed her hand, attempted to stand up, but she let his hand go half way, causing him to fall on the ground again.

"Hey!" – He yelled.

"Don't trust people too easily." – She said.

"Sheesh. You're sure having trusting issue."

"Just stand up quickly. There's no time to waste."

"Do you even have any emotion? Like you're keeping that face the whole time since day one." – He stood up, questioning her.

"Emotions are just getting in the way. You should learn that."

"Whatever. Let's just continue."

"OK."

He wondered why she ended up like this. She was way more mature compared to a fifteen-year-old girl. Something horrible must have happened to her.

But then, her parents were killed in front of her eyes, she was taken away by the kidnappers, and who knew what did they do to her.

He blamed himself not able to find her that day. He blamed himself for listen to his dad and gave up looking for her, "leaving things to the police".

"Damn those fucking useless polices." – He said to himself, as looking at an emotionless girl.

He wondered how her life had been. Why did she join this, did she run away from the kidnappers.

He had never met her before, yet he felt something strange.

Why did he concern for her so much?

"Hey, focus."

He snapped out of his thought after her calling.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about-" – He apologized.

"Like I care." – She said.

Right, she didn't see him as anything, she didn't care for him at all.

He should stop thinking about her that much. He noted himself mentally.

Just after he had made his mind, he noticed her slighly shorter hair.

She cut her hair. Was it because he suggested her to?

_He smiled_. He didn't know why it made him happy, but it did.


	2. Chapter 2

_OK chap 2. I'm trying to upload these when I had some free time._

_I tried my best to check all grammar and vocabulary errors, but if there are still any left, please tell me._

_Review is fully welcomed._

_Enjoy reading. Have a nice week._

* * *

The trainees were told to practice their skills with the 3DMG in a forest.

There were huge cardboards formed like titans, as for the kids to practice.

"That cut is not deep enough!"- A shout from Shadis.

He had been yelling like that for the whole time. It seemed like no trainee met his expectation.

_Except for her._

Mikasa swung around the cardboard titans' necks, as she cut three of them in a flash.

Her movement and her cut were both perfect.

The trainees even saw a slight satisfaction on Shadis' face.

"Damn." - Connie said, standing next to Jean. "Where did she learn all of those moves?"

"Who knows." - Jean admired the girl.

Mikasa then saw a huge cardboard deeper in the forest, probably a mimic of a 15-meter titan.

This should be a teamwork. But Mikasa sighed, thinking there was no one here that could keep up with her, and having someone around was just a obstacle.

She _hated_ teamwork, as she trusted no one.

She shot the hook to a nearby tree, flew like a wind to the cardboard.

She attempted to cut its neck, but it moved. She looked down and found some people controlling it underneath.

This definitely was a hard-level one.

She didn't care, decided to shoot the hook lower and cut at its waist.

The figure trembled and leaned down a little bit. She took this chance to jump up and gave it a final attack.

A triangle shape fell from the figure's neck.

"Where's the next one?" - She quickly looked for the next victim.

Then she found a 10-meter one not so far away.

She shot a gear towards. When she jumped up, her foot touched the defeated cardboard.

Because of the cut at its waist, it lost balance and began to fall down.

And it would fall down on her.

She looked up only to find a shadow overlasping the sun.

She widened her eyes. It was too sudden, and she just hooked her gear a second ago, so she couldn't move right away. She instinctively closed her eyes.

"Watch out!"

A scream from her right, as she felt her waist grabbed by someone.

She opened her eyes, finding out she was a few inches away from the falling cardboard.

An arm was still around her torso.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up and saw a beautiful, yet full of worry eyes.

The dazzling sunlight shone down, as she felt his eyes sparkled.

Such beautiful green.

"The fuck am I thinking about." - She thought, quickly snapped herself out of her daydreaming.

It was Eren.

"That was close." - He said, gently put her down onto a big tree branch.

"Thank you." - She said.

"Was it a 15-meter? Why you fought it alone?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You saw how dangerous it is! " - He yelled at her.

He was right. She couldn't deny it. But still...

"I don't -" - She decided to explain.

"You don't trust anyone? Right?" - He cut in, already knew what she wanted to say.

"Then you should understand why I fought alone."

"It's not that bad trusting people, you know? We are now, maybe not friends yet, but at least co-trainees. You can trust me, as well as the others."

"I don't need to."

"Come on. I just saved your life."

"And I already thanked you. Now stop wasting my time."

She turned around, heading to the target she had aimed before.

But he grabbed her arm.

"What now!" - She shouted in annoyance.

"You weren't planning to get that one alone too, were you?"

"What if I was?"

"Sheesh, you never learnt your lesson. I'll help you."

"What can you do to help me?"

"I don't know, but two is better than one, right?"

"Whatever. Just don't mess things up." - She gave up. He wouldn't listen to her anyway.

Then they both headed to the 10-meter cardboard.

She quickly gave its neck a deep cut. What she didn't know was another 10-meter one was hiding.

This cardboard was certainly a trap, since its hand was placed next to the neck of the one she just defeated, hidden behind some leaves. It could hit her like hitting a fly.

She raised her blades up, ready to face it, but the brunette boy, came from nowhere, cut the hand down before she could.

"See! I said I could be a great help." - The boy said happily.

She wanted to punch that cheerful face. She didn't want to admit he was right.

"I could do it myself." - She mumbled.

"You're so stubborn, you know?"

He said, then swung up and cut the cardboard neck.

They heard a bell ring.

"It's already over? Damn, I haven't killed as many as I hoped too." - The boy said in disappointment.

"Then next time don't stick your nose in someone else's business." - She said.

"Let's just head back." - He shot his gear, and she followed.

Not so long after that, on the training ground, Mikasa saw Annie kicked Eren's ass.

She found this so amusing.

"That should make him learn his lessons." - She thought.

But things weren't like that.

After his defeat, he even became more enthusiastic. He decided to learn martial arts from Annie, and somehow she agreed to teach him.

He practiced with Annie almost everyday.

One day, his body couldn't take it anymore. He felt exhausted, sitting under a tree, breathless.

Mikasa walked by, stopped in front of him.

His defeated figure, she liked it.

"Finally." - She thought.

She leaned down to check if he was still awake.

He suddenly raised his head up and looked at her. She was surprised and lost her balance. She felt down onto his body.

"Hey Mikasa!" - Eren himself didn't know what just happened, started to panic as seeing Mikasa lying on him.

Mikasa quickly moved out.

"Don't get anything wrong!" - She was slightly embarrassed. "I only wanted to check out if you were death or something."

"I'm only a little bit tired." - He said.

"A little bit? You looked like crap."

"Oh, so you_ do_ care about me." - He teased.

Then a fist landed on his stomach.

"Hey! That hurts!" - He shouted.

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

"You don't have to punch me like that. I'm already got beaten up by Annie."

"You're close to her now, don't you?"

"Probably." - He answered.

She paused to think about something.

"Good, you've made friends with quite few people. So don't annoy me anymore." - She said.

"You're different."

She stopped and looked at him in silence.

"That day, if the incident didn't happen, we would be really close friends now, don't you think?" - He explained. "I felt that it was a huge loss not being able to meet you back then. So now I wanted to make up our lost time."

"You know we come here to train, to kill the titans, right? It's not time to make memories."

"We are more than soliders, Mikasa."

"Didn't you say you want to avenge your mother? If so, you should focus on training."

"I do want to avenge her, but it's not like I have nothing left to live for. You should think like that."

She gave it a thought. After her parents died, she came to think emotions and relationships only existed to hurt her. So she put all of her effort, time and soul into fighting. Did she make the right choice? She started asking herself.

But she reminded herself, life was cruel. She should stay as she was now, if she didn't want to get hurt again.

What was the point of getting attached to someone, only to lose them the day after?

She decided.

"I'm sorry, but your words won't affect me. Fighting is my way of life. I don't need friends." - She said, then walked away.

He sighed. He was hoping his words could touch her heart, but she acted like she didn't have a heart in the first place.

Somehow he could fell that the person he saw, was just a cover, an armor that she wore, to hide her true self.

He didn't know why, but he wanted to rip it off, to find the real Mikasa, and to be there for her.

He couldn't save her back then.

But he could save her now.

And he wouldn't give up this time.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm waiting for chapter 51 of the manga to write more, but it hasn't come out._

_So in the mean time, enjoy this chapter._

_Well things start to process. I'll keep Mikasa past unknown til the right time._

_Please review._

* * *

"Mikasa! Run!"

The girl stood there in silence, eyes full of horror, seeing the woman standing in front of her fell down.

The red liquid was all over the floor.

A man came, grabbed her by the collar and took her away.

She was locked up in a basement, hearing the men talking about selling her, something about "an exotic girl will make the rich old men interested", she recalled.

Early in the morning she was taken out to a crowded place. It was noisy, really noisy. Her hands were tied up the whole time. It _hurt_, it hurt _a lot_.

Then a man appeared.

"Wow, quite a girl you have there." - He said. "How much does she cost?"

The conversation between the kidnappers and the man made no sense to her. She just knew that they were talking about money, and her.

This was familiar, she thought. Did she hear her mother saying these while buying fishes or clothes..?

Was she like object, with a labelled price, and got sold in markets?

"Fine, then it's decided." - Their debate came to an end. "Now let's see what I can do with this cutie."

The man grabbed Mikasa's arm.

She felt disgusted.

The man noticed her wrists had gone red.

"Hey, how long did you tie her up? She's hurting!" - He confronted the kidnappers, then moved to release her.

The second the tie was removed, she hit his face and ran away.

"Fuck! Catch her!"

The men chased her. Her legs trembled.

"I can't stop!" - Though her legs were killing her, she forced herself to run. Her breath was heavy, she hadn't used this much energy running before.

She came to a death end, nowhere else to run. The only thing next to her was a stinky landfill.

"Little girl, I've gonna punish you for the hit earlier." - The man moved closer with a grin.

Mikasa glanced at the landfill, a shiny object caught her attention.

She quickly jumped into the trashes, and got it.

"Stop running." - The man spoke in annoyance, attempted to catch her.

"STOP!"

The girl stood up with a dagger in her shaking hands, as she had to use both of them to hold it.

"Come on. Put it down. That's not a toy you know. " - He stepped forward.

"STOP or I will _stab_ you!" - She yelled.

"We both knew you wouldn't." - Ignoring her, he continued to walk closer.

Maybe he was right, maybe she couldn't do it.

She couldn't hurt a human being. Fighting was wrong, killing was brutal. She thought about her peaceful life, and what her parents taught her.

But then she remembered.

The insects in her garden, that her mother killed, as to protect the flowers.

The still-warm duck her father just killed to make a special family dinner.

She thought it was normal back then.

But again, were they also _living things_, with lives, like _herself_?

She figured it out.

She ran forward and stabbed the man in the heart. His blood was all over her face.

The man eyes were full of shock as he felt down and stopped breathing.

She looked down the bloody dagger in her hands, and how her white dress stained with red.

The kidnappers found her. They were in horror at the scene. They yelled out for help.

She didn't care. She tightened the dagger. If they came, she would also stab them.

She didn't know why she was fighting. Was it to survive, was it to punish these disgusting men?

She didn't know at all.

A group of men finally came.

"Catch her!"

Then a swift flew by. Somehow she was lifted up in the sky.

And that was when she met him.

* * *

"Sheesh, why am I remembering it now." - Mikasa slapped herself mentally.

It was dinner, and of course,_ that_ brown-haired boy would make a scene, fighting with the guy from Trost.

Something about avenging his mother, killing all the titans.

He talked about the death of his mother, how she told him to run in tears.

It reminded her of her own mother. And then her ugly past.

She decided to leave the room, not wanting to hear anything more from him.

She walked to the door, as she touched the knocker, something hit her legs.

She looked down only to find the two childish boys fighting on the floor.

This was funny, even amusing before, but now, she was seriously annoyed. Just how fucking old they were, yet acting like this.

She calmed hefself down, tried to ignore, opened the door. But not so long after that, a figure flew towards her.

She spread her arm out, grabbed that person's hair, which caused him to stop moving any further.

The dinner hall laid all of their vision to the door now.

Mikasa had always been the toughest one around, nobody would want to mess with her.

With one arm she could stop the figure completely.

"Shit!" - The boy from Trost, Jean, stood facing Mikasa, started to panic.

Mikasa dragged the figure a little bit closer to her, lifted his head up.

It was him, again. How annoying, she thought.

Jean didn't see Mikasa there. If he did, he wouldn't dare to punch Eren to that direction.

She tossed Eren away using only one arm. Still, it was a very strong toss, and Eren crashed down to Jean.

"Stop acting like fucking babies!" - She yelled in annoyance.

The door suddenly hit her back. Somebody was coming in.

Jean and Eren quickly sat down to the closest table.

Shadis walked in.

"What was all that noise about?" - He asked.

The hall went silence. Mikasa, standing next to him, looked around to find an excuse.

Then she found Sasha. She remembered what happened on the first day.

"Sasha just ripped off a fart, sir." - Mikasa said, still keeping a calm face.

The whole room widened their eyes, and tried to hold back laughters.

"You again? Learn some self restrain." - Shadis said and left the room.

"But sir, I didn't -" - Sasha tried to explain but it was too late.

Some people burst into laughs, some stared at Mikasa, as not believing what they just heard.

"Mikasa!" - Sasha grabbed Mikasa's arm. "Why!"

"I'll give you my meal tomorrow. Now let me go!" - Mikasa said.

Then Mikasa left the room.

Eren ran after her.

* * *

She stopped when hearing footsteps behind her.

She turned around, and obviously, it was him.

"Want to pick up a fight?" - She asked.

"No, not that. It sure hurts, but more important..."

"Just spill it out, I don't have time."

"You're.._.strange_ today."

"Why would you say that?"

"Normally when I fight with that horse face, you would ignore, or maybe grin at us in amusement. But today..."

"I just don't have the mood. That's all."

"Don't hide. Something must be wrong."

"Don't act like you know everything about me!" - She yelled.

"BUT I WANT TO!" - He shouted back.

She widened her eyes at how intense he was.

"There's no reason to..." - She lowed her voice.

"Yes there is."

"Nobody cares before..."

"Then I'll be the first to." - He held her hand. "Come on, let's find a quiet place and talk it out."

He lead her to private place, she followed him. She didn't why she didn't run away this time.

They sat down on a log.

"So... What happened?" - He asked.

"You were ... talking about your mother...how she died in front of your eyes."

Eren realized, that day, Mikasa witnessed her mother's death, just like him. And her father too.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." - He apologized.

"I know you didn't."

"What_ exactly_ happened after you were kidnapped?"

"I was taken to a black market, sold to a creepy old man."

"Fuck! What happened! Did he do anything to you?!"

"I...killed him before he could."

Eren felt like something was in his throat as soon as hearing the word "killed".

She killed a man, when she was 9.

"I know. I'm _disgusting_, a _murderer_. You should stay away from me." - She mumbled, looked down. She didn't know why she opened up to him, and was afraid of how he thought about her. She hadn't cared about how the world saw her, not once before. But this boy,... it was different.

"No. You're not."

He said, turned to look straight in her eyes. She stared at his fierce green eyes.

Before she knew it, he hugged her.

"You're not a murderer, and certainly not disgusting." - He whispered to her ear.

"How can I not? I killed somebody..."

"He deserved it. Considered how much you've been through." - Eren could feel little vibrate from her body.

"Eren..."

"No matter how many times they died, they still couldn't make up the sins they had caused, especially to you." - He said. "And even now the scar they had left are still in your heart. "

She moved her arms, but stopped half way. Was she about to hug him back? Why?

No, she couldn't become fragile. She couldn't.

She thought it straight, then pushed Eren away.

"I'm fine." - She stood up.

"Stop trying to act strong!" - Eren grabbed her arm.

"I have to!"- She shouted, tried her best to pull her arm out.

"Then what is this!"

He stood up, brushed his fingers on Mikasa's cheek.

A liquid was flowing.

She didn't notice at all. When did the tears start to fall?

"You're only hurting yourself acting brave." - He said, wiped off her tears.

"That's none of your business!" - She snapped and ran away.

He wanted to chase her. But he knew that would be pointless.

"What happened after she killed that man..." - He wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4, yay!_

_Gonna get all these chapters uploaded soon._

_**EreMika Wee**k is coming! I am so excited._

_Anyway, enjoy reading._

* * *

Next week the trainees had to do a test. A knowledge test.

Mikasa, sitting on a log, distanced herself from everyone else, held a piece of paper, trying to remember the details.

"These are fucking useless. Why we have to study all of these, just cut its neck, done." - She complained.

Suddenly, the light was blocked in front of her, as she looked up, seeing a blond-haired boy.

"Mikasa, why aren't you joining us?" - The boy asked.

She tried to recall who he was.

"Armin, right?" - She asked. "Eren's close friend?"

"That's right. Eren and I are studying with the rest of the trainees over there. Only you are missing."

"I don't do... group studying."

"You can ask the others to explain things for you. It's easier to learn."

"I...am not exactly...a talkative kind."

"I see." - He said, then sat down next to her. "Then do you have anything you want to ask? I saw you struggling with the papers."

"Actually... this part." - She pointed at a line.

"Oh, that talked about the design of 3DMG. Basically, it's like this"

Armin started to explain things to Mikasa, in a much more understandable way than the paper.

"How about this?" - She got interested in his teaching skills, decided to ask as many as possible.

Then the two sat there for a while, talking in a peaceful atmosphere.

"Wow, you are smart. Like..._really smart_, especially compared to that brat." - Mikasa said.

"That brat? You mean Eren?"

"Yeah, who else can it be."

"He has other good traits."

"Like what? I can't see them at all."

"He's strong-willing, brave, friendly, and he has a kind heart. You should have noticed that."

"Huh?" - Mikasa looked up.

"He has been trying to get close to you since day one, hasn't he?"

"He was just..."

"He really cares for you. He tells me about ...what happened. He feels guilty for not be able to save you that day."

"He shouldn't. It's not his fault to begin with." – She murmured.

"Yeah but once he made up his mind, even I can't do anything about it."

"How troublesome." - She sighed.

Armin stood up.

"It's almost dinner time. Let's go."

"OK." - She followed him to the dinner hall.

"He's such a nice guy." - Mikasa thought. "I should start talking with him more."

* * *

With Armin's help and her own brilliant mind, Mikasa was able to get top score in the test.

"Damn I almost failed." - Eren sighed.

"I can't believe you messed up such easy ones. Even I got it right." - Connie said.

"You should score great marks in the combat test if you want to be in the top 10." - Armin advised.

"Yeah, I think I must excel in that test. I need to be recognized."

* * *

It was about at evening, few sun rays were left, as about to turn night soon. And the trainees were practicing with the cardboard once again in the forest.

Mikasa, like usual, took down many "titans" from all height.

Then the bell rang.

"Finally it's over." - Jean quickly shot his hook to return.

"Dinner time!" - Sasha shouted cheerfully.

At that moment, Mikasa heard a scream. She looked around, most of the trainees had left, and the one hadn't didn't seem to hear it.

She found that voice familiar, one thing came straight to her mind.

She hadn't seen _him_, not once, which was surely strange.

She shot her gear to the direction of the scream. She moved so fast that no one noticed.

She got deeper into the forest, yet still hadn't found the source of the scream.

Finally, she saw a 15-meter cardboard lying down on the ground. It looked terrible, the material itself seemed bad.

She guessed it was an old one, and probably was abandoned here, as no one would risk going this deep in the forest.

Yet the cut on its neck seemed new.

She looked around and found a figure hanging on a tree branch.

"Must be him." - She said and flew closer.

It turned out to be Eren, one of his wrist was tangled up with the gear of the 3DMG. One hook was still on the tree branch he was sitting, the other was hanging freely in the air.

"Just what did you do?" - She spoke in annoyance, checking his wrist.

"That cardboard was disposing or something. I hooked to it to cut its neck, but then the hook stuck there. I didn't notice and moved. This is the result." - Eren said.

His face was a pale, and he seemed not like his usual self. Normally he would curse the cardboard, the tree, the 3DMG,..

She checked his wrist again, seeing his skin turned red, and small blood drops came out.

"You're bleeding!"- She shouted.

She tried to remove the gear fast, but couldn't.

"Everyone has returned. If we don't hurry..." - She panicked, continued on removing it.

"Calm down Mikasa. Maybe you should just rip it off." – He placed a hand on her to calm her down.

"Idiot! That would injure your wrist badly, and cut your veins! If that doesn't kill you, you would die from blood loss!" - She yelled at how reckless he was thinking, carefully untangled the gear.

By the time she finished, the night had taken over.

"It's night now. We can't return. Let's stay here tonight." - She said in a annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry Mikasa..." – He murmured.

"Now explain yourself why you're here? _This deep_? You know how fucking dangerous it is? And you were even giving me a lesson about killing a 15-meter class alone the other day."

"I know, I just..."

"Just what?" – She grunted.

"I need to _excel_ this. I need to! Or else..."

Mikasa remembered his conversation with Armin when the previous test score was revealed.

"We still have combat skill test, and you're already good at it. No need to risk your life like this." – She lowered her voice down.

"We don't kill titans by punching it." - He refused to admit he was wrong.

"We still have time, don't push yourself too hard."

"Did you yourself also say we must not waste anytime to me the other day?"

"I guess we both don't listen to our own words..."

He suddenly grinned.

"_What_?" - She asked seeing his smile.

"I'm just glad you're concerned about me."

"I'm _not_!" - She denied it right away, quickly changed the subject "So, guess we have to spend the night here on this tree branch."

"Probably. It's big enough for both of us."

"Then let's rest. We'll head back to the barrack before the wake up bell. That bald man should not find out about this." - Mikasa said, attempted to lie down.

Then she saw it. His white pants were stained with red.

"Let me see your leg!" - She checked his legs right away.

One leg was bleeding.

"Did you hit something?"

"When the cardboard felt down, I think?"

"Why didn't you say anything about this! We need to stop the bleeding!" - Mikasa started to panic again.

She took off her jacket and rolled it around his leg, then tied it up tightly.

"This should work." - She said.

"Mikasa...your jacket..."

"Don't mind it. Your injury is more important."

Then she lied down.

"Let's rest. It's getting late." - She mumbled.

Then a fabric was covered on her body. It was Eren's jacket.

"Don't catch a cold." - He said, lying down next to her, but kept a distance.

"Good night, Eren."

Eren was happy. The way she just called his name made him happy. A soft voice, a caring voice.

* * *

A few hours passed, Mikasa still found herself wide awake.

It was cold, it reminded her of that time, being locked down in the basement, lying on the cold floor.

She felt insecure at times like this.

She turned herself, only to find Eren peacefully sleeping.

She stared at his face for a while. It was nice to see him like this.

He mumbled something in his sleep. It was cute. Mikasa became curious, leaned down to hear what he was saying.

Out of nowhere, his arms wrapped around her, pulled her down, laid her head next to his chest.

"Eren!" - Mikasa shocked. But she looked up, found out he was still asleep.

He held her tight, his breath was on her forehead. He was using her as his body pillow.

She could hear his heartbeat. His steady heartbeat.

She felt warm.

The warmness she had forgotten.

"Mikasa, stop hitting me." - He spoke in his sleep.

Mikasa giggled. It was so adorable how he said it.

She somehow blushed thinking it was her name he spoke out during sleep.

She closed her eyes and finally felt sleepy.

"Maybe he's not that annoying after all." - She smiled, loosely hugged him, buried her face in his chest.

This would be her_ first_ peaceful sleep since that day, thanks to him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5. Well after this I will soon pick up the storyline of SNK (after training corps)._

_Well enjoy. I tried to fix grammar and stuffs for lots of time so I hope there's none left, if so put it in your review and I'll fix it._

_Thank you._

* * *

Little ray of sunlight started shining down to his face.

Eren woke up.

"What time is it?" - He mumbled, moved his arm and attempted to rub his eyes.

That moment, he realized Mikasa was sleeping in his arms.

"What! Why... How..." - He freaked out but quickly reddened his face.

Her sleeping face dazzled him. Beautiful parted lips, silky black hair covered her face.

She looked so peaceful that he could not believe in his own eyes.

"So...cute..."

Suddenly her eyes shot wide open.

"Mikasa! I didn't mean to!" - Eren panicked, quickly let go of her and moved back a few inches.

"Morning already?" - She yawned, then rubbed her eyes. "Let's get moving."

She acted like nothing happened, which totally confused Eren.

She started shooting her hook. Eren followed.

He saw her glancing at his leg. Her face seemed troubled, he wanted to ask, but she turned away.

At last they made it out of the forest. They quickly removed their 3DMGs and held them in hands.

"See you later." - He said, walking to the boy barracks.

She didn't answer.

* * *

Eren returned to his room. Armin jumped out without any spare seconds.

"Eren! Where have you been?!"

"I was injured in the forest, so..."

Armin noticed his friend's leg, bandaged with a jacket, slight red stained on it.

"We need to get you to the infirmary!"

Armin took Eren to the doctor right after that. He had worried all night and wanted to make sure his friend was OK.

"It's not a serious injury. Your wrist, though, looks bad. You shouldn't do combat battle for a while."

"BUT-" - Eren growled.

"If not you may_ never_ recover."

Eren calmed down. He wouldn't want to be fucking invalid forever. He decided to listen to the doctor.

"I'll talk to Shadis, don't worry."

When Eren was talking to the doctor, Armin picked up the jacket Eren brought back.

"It's...smaller somehow.. And the scratch from the other day isn't here either. Just whose this is..." - The smart blond quickly figured it out that this jacket belonged to someone else.

* * *

Lunch time, Eren walked to the dining hall with Armin.

Out of nowhere the potato girl showed up.

"Eren! Have you seen Mikasa anywhere?" - Sasha asked.

"No. " - Eren answered.

"Strange. She hasn't returned since yesterday 3dmg training." - Sasha said in concern.

Eren could feel a quick glance from Armin.

"She hasn't returned yet?" - Eren thought.

"I'm worried. She didn't join this morning work out with everyone. I wonder where she went."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she can take care of herself. Just...hope Shadis won't find out."

They entered the dining room. Mikasa was sitting alone in a table in the corner.

"Mikasa!"- Sasha shouted, ran to Mikasa and hugged her tightly. "Glad you're alright! I miss you!"

Mikasa sighed. "This girl is just as annoying as Eren." - She thought.

She removed Sasha's arms and continued with her lunch. Sasha came back with Eren and Armin with their trays later. They all sat in Mikasa's table.

"Mikasa, you're been out..._all night_? And this morning, too?" - Armin asked.

"Yes. I had some business to take care of." - Mikasa said.

"I see."

Armin examined Mikasa's jacket. A scratch on her jacket caught his attention.

"No doubt it's Eren's." - He figured it out. "Why they exchanged jackets anyway?"

"I'm finished. See ya later." - Mikasa stood up. "Take care, Armin, Sasha ... Eren."

Then she left.

Sasha grabbed her bread and ran after Mikasa.

Which left only Armin and Eren.

"Tell me Eren. What happened yesterday?" - Armin asked once again.

"I told you, I got injured and-"

"Come on. We're best friends. You don't need to hide it from me. You were with Mikasa, didn't you?"

"Well..."

Eren decided to tell Armin everything. He couldn't hide from this sharp-eye blonde anyway.

"I see. You're so reckless Eren."

"I don't want to hear another lecture. One was enough."

"Hey Eren, where is your key?" - Armin noticed that the key was not on Eren's neck anymore.

"Huh?"

Eren moved his hands around his neck to find it, but didn't find anything.

"What! How could I lose it!" - Eren started to panic.

"Maybe you dropped it at the forest yesterday. I still saw it before that."

"Fuck!"

"We'll find it at the next 3dmg practice. I'll come with you. Don't worry."

At time like this, Eren felt blessed to have such a friend like Armin.

* * *

It was around night.

Mikasa saw Eren checking up bushes, tree logs,...

"What _are you doing_?" - She asked.

"I lost my necklace."

"I still saw it the other day, before your combat practice with Annie. Didn't saw it after that though."

Armin told Eren he still saw the necklace yesterday morning, why Mikasa said differently?

But then again, she had no reasons to lie to him anyway, he thought.

"Are you saying maybe...Annie took it? - Eren asked.

"I'm saying _I think_ she had it."

"...Why though..."

"Picked it up after you dropped and forgot to return..possibly."

"I'll go ask her then."

"Wait!" - Mikasa grabbed Eren's shoulder.

"What?"

"If you asked her straight and she didn't do it, it would turn out to be a disaster."

"Then what should I do?"

"I'll help."

Eren looked at her in confusion.

"You'll distract her and I'll check her bed in the barrack. We shared a room after all." - She continued.

"But if it wasn't her..."

"Then she's clear. She won't know about this. Couldn't hurt to try, you know?"

"Ok..."

He trusted her.

* * *

"Annie!" - Eren called.

"What?" - The blonde girl sounded annoyed.

"Uhmmm... You know I couldn't practice martial arts with you in the next few days, so..."

And then Eren just tried to make the conversation as long as possible.

Mikasa, in the empty room, checked Annie's bed.

There was nothing much, a few rubber bands to tie her hair, few belts,... Then Mikasa caught sight of a letter. It was slightly yellow, as she guessed it was written long time ago.

She opened it to find some blurry handwritting. It was a little bit too hard to read but Mikasa could figure the words out.

After finishing looking through, Mikasa returned everything to their original position.

No sign of the key in Annie's corner though.

Mikasa walked to her own bed, picked something up from the inside of her pillow, and left the room.

* * *

Eren then caught sight of Mikasa. He guessed she had found his key. He said goodbye to Annie and the girl left right away.

He ran to Mikasa in heavy breath.

"Did you find it?" - He asked.

"No. Sorry. Not in our room."

"Oh..."

"But I found it nearby." - She took a key out of her jacket pocket and gave it to him.

"OMG! This is it!"

"I don't know why it was near our room-"

Before she finished her sentence, Eren hugged her tightly.

"Thank you!" - He said cheerfully.

She sighed and pulled back.

"Don't lose it again." - She pushed him away and left.

She walked to an empty corner, placed a hand onto her forehead.

"He trusts me that much." - She smiled sarcastically "And yet, I..."

She took a deep breath in.

"How troublesome."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

_Check out my other fanfic for EreMika Week:** Salvation** ~_

_So training corps arc is over._

_Enjoy reading._

* * *

And their relationship was just like that for years.

Not exact friends, not exact enemies.

Until the last year of the training corps. Final tests were coming, they soon had to figure out what team would they be in.

She excelled in all tests, as ranked 1st of the 104th trainees.

"He ranked 5th, not bad at all." - Mikasa thought.

The top 10 was allowed to go to the Military Police, but it seemed like he had other plans.

* * *

"You're going to join the Scouting Legion, _don't you?_" - She sat down next to him.

They were sitting on a stair near their barracks.

"You sure understand me." - He grinned.

"You ... are really weird, you know?" - She mumbled.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I think you're the only one to join the Scouting Legion with such determination. Others are just for pride."

"Then how about you? You're joining the Military Police, right? You ranked first after all."

"I'll...come with you to the Scouting Legion."

"What?!" - He stood up.

The fact she would join the Scouting Legion didn't surprise him, since she already said from day one she would. It was the words she said that surprised him. "I'll come with you", and why she said it like that.

"Mikasa, what do you mean when you said you'll come...with me?"

"A competition." - She quickly answered.

"Huh?"

"I wanted to compete with you. That's all."

"Why? You're already way better than me."

"Oh, so you're scared, not even have the guts to compete with me?"

She touched his pride. He knew he was nowhere as good as her, but he couldn't act like a coward.

"Fine, let's make a bet! When we make the Scouting Legion, who kills more titans wins. How about that?" - He said.

"Sounds good to me." She raised her hand up. "_Pinky swear?_ Promise me to join Scouting Legion and _not fucking die_ before the bet ends."

He hooked his pinky with hers. "Pinky swear."

"Let's return to the barrack. I don't want to get scolded in the last days." – Mikasa said.

* * *

It was a cold night.

She shivered. She was never good with the cold to begin with.

"You hate the cold, don't you?" - He asked.

"Nobody_ loves_ it." – She denied.

He smiled. He was used to her stubbornness against him now. And somehow, he found it cute.

He already knew this was a result of her being kidnapped. He then removed the red scarf around his neck.

"What are you doing?" - She asked, looking at him.

He wrapped it around her before she could react.

"This should keep you warm." - He smiled. "It will get colder the next few months. You should have it."

"Thanks..." She pulled the scarf up to cover her face.  
She was blushing and she didn't want Eren to see it.

They continued walking in silence.

"Hey Eren." – She muttered.

"What is it?"

"Thank you."

"It's just a scarf. You don't need to thank me that much."

"Not that."

"Then what?"

"Thank you...for trying to be my friend, for caring for me...for everything... Even I kept pushing you away, you still came back. If you had given up, maybe today ..."

"I would never give up on you, you already knew that."

Suddenly she felt his fingers knitted to hers.

She should pull back. She could pull back.

But she didn't.

She didn't want to.

* * *

"Mikasa, you're coming with us!" - A man shouted.

"But...sir...I'm just another trainee, why I get to join with you guys..." - She asked, tried to refuse.

"This is an order. I have no time to debate with you."

"But..."

Then someone bumped her forehead.

"Hey!" - She yelled.

"Just listen to the order, won't you? It's safer there." - Eren said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"But you're in the front line!"

"I can take care of myself."

He removed his hands and turned back, attempted to leave.

"WAIT!" – She shouted.

He turned around.

Her hand grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't...don't die..." - She said with trembling voice. "You_ promised_ me, remember..."

He gently smiled at her, pulled his arm away.

"I'll be fine." - And he left without looking back. He knew if he looked back and saw her face, he wouldn't want to go anymore.

For Mikasa, she reluctantly followed the commander.

* * *

She found the trainees on a building roof.

They stood still, fright was all over their faces.

She landed in the middle of the crowd.

"Why are you guys still here? Get the gas and leave." - She looked around.

"If we can get the gas, we won't be standing here now." - Reiner, the tall blonde guy, said.

"The titans took over the basement, we can't get access to the gas!" - Jean shouted.

"Hmmm..." - She mumbled, looked around again. "Where's Eren?"

Annie pointed at the crying boy in the corner.

"Ask him." - The blue-eyed said.

Mikasa moved toward Armin and bowed down.

"Armin, where's Eren?" - She asked.

"He...he...along with the rest of my team...Mina, Tomas, Eren...they all..." - Armin tried to talk while crying.

The whole crowd widened their eyes.

They didn't need Armin to finish his sentence to understand what happened.

Eren was popular, very popular for his "I'll kill all the titans" swear. So his death on first day facing the titans was shocking.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Mikasa..." - Armin cried.

"There's no time to be emotional."

She stood up, acted like nothing happened. She walked between the eyes of all the trainees.

Her face was still calm. No reaction was shown.

"I'll get the gas." - She said.

"What?! Mikasa, even it's you, it's impossible!" - Connie yelled.

"It's possible. I'm stronger, stronger than all of you. I can do it." - She turned her back to everyone.

"If you don't fight, you don't win."

After saying that, she shot her hook and headed to the gas storage.

She didn't care if the trainees followed her or not.

Because she herself didn't understand what was she doing as well.

She cut titans after titans' neck in a swift. The distance got smaller.

Her eyes got tired and she felt down. She didn't even bother to stand up.

She was out of gas.

Why didn't she realize this?

She landed on a garbage dump, fortunately, because it lessened the damaged.

She eventually moved and got out, only to find no strength left in her body, instinctively knelt down onto the ground.

"Eren's...dead." - She mumbled. "I thought...I thought I finally found someone...finally...and yet..."

* * *

_Well it should be longer but yeah, it's too much for one chapter so I cut the ending and put it in chap 7._

_Thank you for your supporting. Reviews are totally welcomed._


	7. Chapter 7

_Tests and tests ~ Oh how I hate them, especially chemistry._

_Oh well, I got another one tomorrow but who cares._

_Update \m/ Well I promised more comedy/romance in the future :3_

* * *

Tears started flowing on her face.

"I know I should have denied his kindness from the start. If I did, maybe now, I wouldn't feel so...feel so..."

Memories flashed in her mind.

His warmth.

His eyes.

His smile.

His caring for her.

His reckless and childish attitude.

His determination.

His annoying face when trying to kill a 15-meter class with her.

His "Fuck everything" face when she kicked his ass in combat practice.

His hands gently played with her hair.

His fingers knitted with hers.

She remembered all of them.

She smiled painfully.

"I should have told him..."

She recalled the time they were sitting on the stairs.

"Why I have to lie? Why I _always_ have to lie? Now I don't have any chances anymore." She sobbed.

"This world is cruel, it's so cruel!"

She cursed everything. Why kept giving her hope only to destroy it.

Why didn't let her just be a heartless warrior.

Why let him enter her life and change her world.

Now he was taken away...forever...just like her parents.

She hit the ground, cried out loud.

"Eren! You reckless idiot! You promised me!You promised me!"

The maroon scarf on her neck flew across her face.

She hadn't taken it off since he gave her. Her tears fell down more and more.

"This world is cruel...yet so beautiful..."

She gave up. She got no more reason to fight anyway.

Why trying?

She laid her head back looking at the blue sky.

Then she closed her eyes.

The titan found her. Immediately it tried to grab her.

She jumped out and picked up her broken swords, sliced its hand once before moved back a few inches.

"I thought I gave up... Why am I..."

Then the smile of the boy appeared again.

A fierce-looking brunette saying "If you don't fight, you can't win."

The image of him wrapping a red scarf around her showed up.

"I'm an idiot." - She stood up firmly. "Such an idiot."

She tightened her blades in her hands.

"If I give up now, if I die..." - She lifted her face up to see the titan. She had a quick glance at her back and found another titan came.

"I won't be able to remember you anymore." - She finished her sentence, ready to beat these two titans into pulp despite her gas loss.

The first titan raised its hand. She bit her lips impatiently.

She finally got it all figured out. Why she loved to be held in his arms, why his warmth was the only thing could melt her icy heart, why she didn't feel lost anymore.

And most important, why she wanted to be with him, to be by his side as long as possible.

"I...toward Eren...I...lo-"

Never she could guess, the other titan landed a fist on the previous one.

She widened her eyes in shock seeing the dark-haired titan devouring the other one.

"Why...it helped me..."

"MIKASA!"

Armin swung through the building and grabbed her, soon landed on a roof, with Connie waiting.

She still looked at the fierce abnormal titan killing its own kind.

"Just...what is it..."

* * *

With Armin's plan, they managed to get the gas. Most of the trainees left right away.

Mikasa, Armin, Jean and Reiner's team stayed behind a little bit.

Just a moment ago, the Rogue titan was being eaten, they were about to help it, but it found its own way and killed the surrounding titans.

"_Who_ do you say needs helping again?" - Jean asked Mikasa.

They watched it intensely, almost with no blink.

After defeating the others, it felt down. Steam started coming out.

There was a small sound of ripped skin. Mikasa stared at the steam.

A blurry figure appeared.

Everyone else was still eyes wide open, not knowing what it was yet.

There was only one person realized.

Mikasa shot her hook to the opposite building and swung to the steam.

She heard her name being called due to her reckless action. But she didn't care at all.

She landed on the steaming body and ran to the titan's neck.

She hugged the figure the moment she found it.

She hugged it so tightly, not giving a fuck about the burning heat.

"Eren!"

She cried as small tears started flowing. She laid her head on his chest.

His heartbeat was really slow, but at least it was still there.

"You're ..._alive_..."

She sobbed, held him as tight as possible.

Armin ran from behind, checking Eren's leg and arm, burst into tears as well.

They were just happy Eren was still alive.

They didn't care why he was in this titan body.

The other trainees, Jean, Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt, stared in confusion and fright.

* * *

Eren opened his eyes.

Armin was kneeling next to him. Behind them was the wall.

In front of them were about hundred soldiers, a tall man with frightening face, and a glassed white-haired woman.

"Why...are they looking at me with those eyes..." - Eren fully regained his consciousness.

"Don't move!" - The man shouted. "Or we'll kill you!"

Mikasa stood on a rooftop nearby, watching the boys.

She heard the old man yelling at Eren non-stop, asking if he was human or titan.

"Ridiculous." - She thought.

She wanted to give that man a punch, but she knew she could not.

Small sound of horses walking got her attention. She looked far away, seeing a horse cart, with many soldiers around, some with green capes, some with white-horse-labeled jacket.

"Must be ...Dot Pixis. " - She made a guess, since only that man had such control, to both Scouting Legion and Military Police.

She learnt about that man before joining the Training corps. With his personality, he would be likely to save Eren for bigger plans.

But his cart was still far away. She needed to buy some time.

Finally, an excuse she could use if her "boss" snapped at her recklessness.

She got into her position, set the 3DMG to place.

"Wait, Mikasa, don't say you will get into that mess." - Jean, standing next to her, said.

She ignored his words, shot the gear and quickly landed in front of Eren and Armin.

"Stay back." - She said while getting her blades out.

"Mikasa, what are you doing?!" - Eren shouted in confusion.

"Move away or I'll kill you too!" - The old man got angry.

"Sir, that's_ Mikasa_. She's worth 100 soldiers. It's humanity _huge_ loss to kill her." - The glassed woman said.

"Like I care! Soldiers!"

The surrounding soldiers got their blades out with trembling hands.

Totally contrast to her.

She held the blades tightly, her face showed no fear, only a fierce _murderous_-looking eyes.

"My _specialty_ is_ slicing up flesh_. If anyone wants me to demonstrate, step forward."

Her words gave a chill to everyone.

The commander bit his teeth, raised his arm up.

"We'll fire the canon!"

The kids widened their eyes.

Mikasa felt a sudden touch on her waist. Eren had grabbed her, then bit his hand.

An explosion happened. Steam was everywhere. A titan body, no, to be correct, a titan skeleton appeared.

Mikasa and Armin sat in its stomach.

"What is this?" - She looked around.

"Eren..." - Armin was shaking.

The brunette ran from the skull down.

"Are you guys alright?!" - He asked.

"Eren!" - Mikasa yelled, attempted to hug him, but stopped half way. "What is this?"

"I don't know myself. "

Eren paused, seemed like remembering something.

"My dad...he gave me this key and injected me with a medicine... Could it be..." - He said.

"Your dad? So your dad has secrets about titan abilities that mankind doesn't know?" - Mikasa asked.

"Probably. Fuck this old man! Knowing such important secrets yet kept it for himself! Fuck, fuck!"

"So...if I remember correct, this key is for your basement?"

"Yeah..."

"If we reach your basement, there's a chance to wipe out the titans?"

"I think so. I'll head back!"

"With _what_? Your home is Titan's base now. I'll come with you."

"No! You don't have to. You don't need to risk your life for me! I'm not your brother or fami-"

He stopped. She stared at him for a second, then turned back to Armin.

"You've been quiet. Any plans? We only have few seconds before the canon is ready again." - She asked.

"I do...but..."

"Then do it." - She placed her hand on his. "I trust you."

"We trust you." - Eren added.

"What if I screw up, then we are all going to die!" - The blond boy shivered.

"No matter what happen, we're still together. That's good enough." - She gently smiled.

"If you didn't call Hannes that day, I would have died. Have faith in yourself." - Eren said.

Armin finally, had the courage. His friends' trust gave him the courage.

"I'll do it. I'll convince them to use your power for humanity good." - The blonde said.

"That's a good plan." - Eren said.

Then Armin walked out, did a salute and talked about his plan.

While inside, Eren was sitting next to Mikasa.

"Hey Mikasa."

"Huh?"

"Sorry about earlier… I didn't mean to remind you about your past…"

"It's OK. I had moved on."

"OK… another question then."

"What? Just ask."

"Why risked your life to save me?"

"I didn't. I only did it because of my mission. Your power is still a mystery."

"You didn't act like it was only a duty."

"There's...Armin. I don't want him to die because of you." - She quickly denied.

"I'll pretend to believe that." - He smiled.

The couple held their breath looking at Armin.

As Mikasa guessed, Pixis arrived, seemed interested in Armin's plan and agreed.

Mikasa sighed in relief.

The plan was announced to proceed right away.

* * *

_OK then, have a nice week you all ~_


	8. Chapter 8

**So, long time no update. I'm having tests til Levi's birthday (Dec 24th), due to that, I won't be able to post more chapters til then. Sorry.**

**Have a great December.**

* * *

With Armin's plan, they managed to get the gas. Most of the trainees left right away.

Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Reiner's team stayed behind.

Just a moment ago, the Rogue titan was being eaten, they were about to help it, but it found its own way and killed the surrounding titans.

"_Who_ do you say needs helping again?" - Jean asked Mikasa.

They watched it intensely, almost with no blink.

After defeating the others, it felt down. Steam started coming out.

There was a small sound of ripped skin. Mikasa stared at the steam.

A blurry figure appeared.

Everyone else was still eyes wide open, not knowing what it was yet.

There was only one person realized.

Mikasa shot her hook to the opposite building and swung to the steam.

She heard her name being called due to her reckless action. But she didn't care at all.

She landed on the steaming body and ran to the titan's neck.

She hugged the figure the moment she found it.

She hugged it so tightly, not giving a fuck about the burning heat.

"Eren!"

She cried as small tears started flowing. She laid her head on his chest.

His heartbeat was really slow, but at least it was still there.

"You're ..._alive_..."

She sobbed, held him as tight as possible.

Armin ran from behind, checking Eren's leg and arm, burst into tears as well.

They were just happy Eren was still alive.

They didn't care why he was in this titan body.

The other trainees, Jean, Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt, stared in confusion and fright.

* * *

Eren opened his eyes.

Armin was kneeling next to him. Behind them was the wall.

In front of them was about hundred soldiers, a tall man with frightening face, and a glassed white-haired woman.

"Why...are they looking at me with those eyes..." - Eren fully regained his consciousness.

"Don't move!" - The man shouted. "Or we'll kill you!"

Mikasa stood on a rooftop nearby, watching the boys.

She heard the old man yelling at Eren non-stop, asking if he was human or titan.

"Ridiculous." - She thought.

She wanted to give that man a punch, but she knew she could not.

Small sound of horses walking got her attention. She looked far away, seeing a horse cart, with many soldiers around, some with green capes, some with white-horse-labelled jacket.

"Must be ...Dot Pixis." - She made a guess, since only that man had such control, to both Scouting Legion and Military Police.

She learnt about that man before joining the Training corps. With his personality, he would be likely to save Eren for bigger plans.

But his cart was still far away. She needed to buy some time.

Finally, an excuse she could use if her "boss" snapped at her recklessness.

She got into her position, set the 3DMG to place.

"Wait, Mikasa, don't say you will get into that mess." - Jean, standing next to her, gasped.

She ignored his words, shot the gear and quickly landed in front of Eren and Armin.

"Stay back." - She said while getting her blades out.

"Mikasa, what are you doing?!" - Eren shouted in confusion.

"Move away or I'll kill you too!" - The old man got angry.

"Sir, that's Mikasa. She's worth 100 soldiers. It's humanity huge loss to kill her." - The glassed woman said.

"Like I care! Soldiers!"

The surrounding soldiers got their blades out with trembling hands.

Totally contrast to her.

She held the blades tightly, her face showed no fear, only a fierce murderous-looking eyes.

"My specialty is slicing up flesh. If anyone wants me to demonstrate, step forward."

Her words gave a chill to everyone.

The commander bit his teeth, raised his arm up.

"We'll fire the canon!"

The kids widened their eyes.

Mikasa felt a sudden touch on her waist. Eren'd grabbed her, then bit his hand.

An explosion happened. Steam was everywhere. A titan body, no, to be correct, a titan skeleton appeared.

Mikasa and Armin sat in its stomach.

"What is this?" - She looked around.

"Eren..." - Armin was shaking.

The brunette ran from the skull down.

"Are you guys alright?!" - He asked.

"Eren!" - Mikasa yelled, attempted to hug him, but stopped half way. "What is this?"

"I don't know myself. "

Eren paused, seemed like remembering something.

"My dad...he gave me this key and injected me with a medicine... Could it be..." - He said.

"Your dad? So your dad has secrets about titan abilities that mankind doesn't know?" - Mikasa asked.

"Probably. Fuck this old man! Knowing such important secrets yet kept it for himself! Fuck, fuck!"

"So...if I remember correct, this key is for your basement?"

"Yeah..."

"If we reach your basement, there's a chance to wipe out the titans?"

"I think so. I'll head back!"

"With what? Your home is Titan's base now. I'll come with you."

"No! You don't have to. You don't need to risk your life for me! I'm not your brother or fami-"

He stopped. She stared at him for a second, then turned back to Armin.

"You've been quiet. Any plans? We only have few seconds before the canon is ready again." - She asked.

"I do...but..."

"Then do it." - She placed her hand on his. "I trust you."

"We trust you." - Eren added.

"What if I screw up, then we are all going to die! " - The blond boy shivered.

"No matter what happen, we're still together. That's good enough." - She gently smiled.

"If you didn't call Hannes that day, I would have died. I believe in you." - Eren said.

Armin finally, had the courage. His friends' trust gave him the courage.

"I'll do it. I'll convince them to use your power for humanity good." - The blond said.

"That's a good plan. " - Eren said.

Then Armin walked out, did a salute and talked about his plan.

While inside, Eren was sitting next to Mikasa.

"Hey Mikasa."

"Huh?"

"Why risked your life to save me?"

"I didn't. I only did it because of my mission. Your power is still a mystery."

"You didn't act like it was only a duty."

"There's...Armin. I don't want him to die because of you." - She quickly denied.

"I'll pretend to believe that." - He smiled.

The couple held their breath looking at Armin.

As Mikasa guessed, Pixis arrived, seemed interested in Armin's plan and agreed.

Mikasa sighed in relief.

The plan was announced to proceed right away.

* * *

The plan, as Armin explained, was to use Eren's new ability to lift a big rock and block the hole of the wall.

Not too complicated, but Eren was still new to this ability.

She was afraid he might fail, more important, if he did, he would get himself killed.

Mikasa walked along with the boys, then they saw a blond man with a big smile.

"Eren, Armin!"

Eren gave a signal asking the man to return to duty, a slight hello smile and continued on walking right away.

Armin quickly gave a wave and followed Eren.

"Must be Hannes, the drunk man..." - Mikasa thought, recalled what Eren had told her about his past during their time at the training corps.

A team was assigned to protect Eren. Though not an experienced soldier, Mikasa was added to the team, considered her strength, courage and bonds with the boy.

* * *

"Hey Mikasa."

Eren suddenly called out for Mikasa while she was setting her 3DMG.

"Yes?" - She answered , eyes still focus on the belts that she was fixing

"Do you see me as a monster?"

Mikasa stopped. She froze at his words.

It was a straight-forward question, that she herself couldn't find the correct answer.

"Why you're asking?"

"Because everybody else does. Even I am afraid of myself. Everything, this freaking weird power, how can anybody not?!"

She cupped his face with her hand. She didn't know why she did that. She did it instinctively somehow.

"You're not. You, yourself, said you're human not so long ago, didn't you?" - She said.

Her voice was soft, like a voice of angel to his ear. Her gentle touch on his cheek made him calm.

"But ..." - He weakly spoke.

"No but."

She moved her fingers slightly, used her thumb to wipe his bang to the side, which gave her full sight of his face.

"This isn't you. The Eren Jaeger I know is a hot-headed boy, who is brave and determinate. He swore to wipe out all the titans. He believed in himself more than anybody does in him. And - "

She paused, removed her hand of his face.

"I also believe he can do it."

She said, standing up and attempted to leave to hide her embarrassment

He grabbed her arm.

"Uhm...Be safe." - He said awkwardly.

"I will. You too."

Then she left to hear the plans from the leader.

He felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. The weight that a moment ago, he thought could smash him to his death, a weight could break his heart easily.

Yet she lifted it up with such simple words and action.

He gave a thought about what he really saw her as. But he gave up the idea right away, decided to focus on the mission.


End file.
